


Окна

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Сегодня Жан-Жак узнает кое-что новое об утеплении окон и о себе.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 3





	Окна

— Бекки, а что так холодно? — шёпот спросонок вышел сиплым. — Ты где шлюхаешься?  
Жан-Жак зябко скукожился под одеялом — без Беки постель мгновенно остыла.  
— В туалет ходил.  
За окном угрожающе свистело.  
— Зима, вот и холодно, Жаным(1). — Бека потрогал батарею. — Еле тёплые.  
— Ты это видишь? Занавески шевелятся.  
— Да. Давно хотел их снять. Мама повесила, когда в гости приходила.  
Бека прошлёпал босыми ногами к шкафу, вытащил две толстовки, две пары треников и две пары толстых носков.  
— Да, мамы любят занавески, но я не о них. — Жан-Жак любовался видом: задница у Беки что надо. Он вспомнил, как удобно устраиваются большие пальцы на этих ямочках на пояснице.  
— Бекки, на тебя смотреть холодно, иди сюда.  
— Не успел окна заклеить перед сезоном. — Бека нырнул под одеяло такой холодный, что Жан-Жак взвизгнул и отодвинулся.  
Опомнившись, задержал дыхание, зажмурился и притянул холоднющего Беку к себе, крепко обнимая руками и ногами. Всего перетряхнуло, по телу побежали колючие мурашки.  
— Пресвятые угодники, как ты замёрз, ты что, на улицу ссать ходил?!  
— Предлагаю утеплить окна сегодня. — Бека толкнул мягкую холодную одежду Жан-Жаку. — Одевайся.  
— Погоди ты, — прошептал Жан-Жак, обнимая крепче ладонями за замёрзшие ягодицы.  
К ноге прижалась ледяная ступня, и Жан-Жак зашипел:  
— Согласен на носки!

  
* * *

  
— Бека, мне нравятся эти козлючие носки, нужно родне такие привезти. И как хорошо, что у тебя есть младший брат, а то твоя одежда на мне… эм, рвётся. Это что, скотч? — Жан-Жак крутил в руках белый рулон.  
— Почти. Лента для окон. Заклеим щели и дуть не будет. Я ещё обогреватель вытащил.  
Бека стоял на стуле в неоново-жёлтой флиске с закатанными рукавами и прокладывал тонкую полоску поролона в щели между рамами, помогая ножом.  
Обогреватель издавал капающий звук и ощутимых результатов не приносил. Жан-Жак посмотрел на голые Бекины предплечья и поёжился, стараясь поглубже спрятаться в толстом свитере.  
— Скоро разогреется. — Бека наклонился, занимаясь нижней частью рамы. Отросшие волосы упали на сосредоточенное лицо.  
— Это интересная система с окнами у вас. В Канаде их просто меняют.  
— Да везде утепляют. Не все покупают новые окна. — Бека поставил колено на подоконник, тщательно прошёлся пальцами по последнему шву и протянул руку назад, за лентой.  
— Жан, не балдей, ты что там делаешь?  
— Пялюсь на тебя, Бекки, — развёл руками Жан-Жак и улыбнулся: — Я не виноват, что ты такой сексапильный, даже когда занимаешься фигнёй.  
— Да ты охренел. — Бека спрыгнул со стула и забрал рулон. — Давай-ка ты наверх.  
Жан-Жак послушно влез на стул.  
— Беки, я не могу не смотреть, я же всё воспринимаю глазами.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты визуал? Мне так не кажется. — Бека протянул рулон Жан-Жаку. — Просто залепи швы верхние. Я снизу.  
— Если хорошо попросишь, — пошло улыбнулся Жан-Жак.  
Бека не отреагировал.  
— Не знаю, визуал или что, но мне обязательно нужно смотреть на тебя. — Жан-Жак отлепил конец липкой ленты и примерился к оконной раме. — У меня от твоей улыбки встаёт.  
— Интересное наблюдение. — Бека перехватил ленту и повёл вниз, с хрустом разматывая и равномерно распределяя липкий слой. — Вообще я уверен, что ты больше кинестетик. Ты очень тактильный.  
Он обошёл Жан-Жака, отодвинул ногой безвольную груду занавесок, проклеил нижнюю часть, оборвал конец и вернул рулон Жан-Жаку.  
— О, я люблю потрогать то, что вижу, — Жан-Жак тут же запустил пальцы в волосы Беки, но Бека ушёл от прикосновения.  
— Ты очень чувствительный. Весь, не только руки.  
— Возможно, но видеть для меня важнее всего. Обожаю смотреть на тебя, когда ты катаешь. И когда кончаешь. — Жан-Жак прилепил край на палец и потянулся вверх, к дальнему углу. Бека придержал его за бёдра в мягких термоштанах.  
— Выше, Бекки, ты на верном пути, — Жан-Жак улыбнулся вниз и Бека, фыркнув, отпустил руки.  
Жан-Жак зафиксировал кончик, встав на носки, проклеил от ближнего угла к дальнему, оторвал, зацепил ещё и повёл вниз, когда нога в шерстяном носке соскользнула. Он грохнулся вместе со стулом, не успев ни за что ухватиться.  
Основной удар Бека принял на себя. Жан-Жак собрал ладонью угол подоконника, стукнулся коленом об пол и совсем не расстроился.  
— Оу, как сексуально! — Он устроился сверху на Беке поудобнее. — Ты поймал меня, мой герой.  
— Вообще-то больно. Слезь, лосяра.  
Жан-Жак, весело улыбаясь, растянул ленту, приклеил Беку к полу и уселся, фиксируя руки коленями.  
— Переживёшь. — Ещё кусок ленты через тело и плечи и маленький отрывок на нос. — Попался!  
Бека фыркнул, и кусочек ленты затрепыхался на кончике носа. Он резко рванул вверх, но Жан-Жак удержал ногами. Вид беспомощного Беки забавлял.  
— Ну и что дальше?  
— Дальше, — зашептал Жан-Жак, низко наклонившись, — я тебя выебу.  
— Пошёл ты! — резко выдохнул Бека, белая бумажка затрепетала в такт словам.  
— И что ты мне сделаешь, прекрасный строптивый казашонок? — Жан-Жак нежно погладил по волосам.  
Отабек неожиданно широко улыбнулся:  
— У меня три старших брата.  
— И что? Нажалуешься им? — усмехнулся Жан-Жак. — Ты в моей власти, Бекки.  
— Следи за движениями, — посоветовал Бека.  
Жан-Жака резко и сильно толкнуло под задницу вверх.  
Бека поднялся на мостик, заваливая Жан-Жака вперёд на ладони. Он быстро выдернул зажатую руку, разрывая ленту, отталкиваясь, ящерицей вывернулся, но Жан-Жак успел подхватить за бёдра и подтянуть обратно под себя, раздвигая Бекины ноги. Прильнул плотно, оценивая эрекцию Беки. Улыбка сама расползлась по лицу.  
— Неплохая попытка, — Жан-Жак обхватил пальцами челюсть, — и куда собрался, мой хороший?  
Бека резко вцепился в запястья. Встал на лопатки, поднимая Жан-Жака вверх бёдрами и уложил его на бок, крепко удерживая между ног шею и руки. Жан-Жак брыкался, а Бека больно фиксировал кисти рук коленями и одной рукой; другой набросил на голову Жан-Жака штору, закрывая обзор. С липким звуком отодрал от себя ленту. Запястья Жан-Жака быстро стянуло, перемотало скотчем несколько раз. Ткань зашевелилась по лицу и руки обвило что-то покрепче легко рвущейся ленты. Шторный шнур. Адреналин выстрелил из живота в горло, придавая силы. Жан-Жак пытался перевернуться, отталкиваясь телом, ногами, но Бека быстро затянул узел и теперь сам забрался сверху. Он освободил голову от занавески и прижал Жан-Жака щекой к ковру.  
Зубы прошлись по ушной раковине, горячий язык скользнул внутрь.  
— Ну и что ты теперь скажешь?  
Жан-Жак пытался отдышаться, но ему мешал смех.  
— Трахни меня?  
Он забрал в кулаки лимонную ткань Бекиной флиски и потянулся за поцелуем, но Бека жёстко надавил на запястья большими пальцами, вынуждая разжать руки, завёл кисти ему за голову и привязал к ножке кровати.  
— С-с-с… — зашипел Жан-Жак и улыбнулся: — Кто у нас тут такой злой?  
Бека собрал край свитера, задрал вверх, через голову, и оставил на предплечьях. Забрался пальцами под горловину футболки, уверенно разодрал ткань по плечевому шву и вниз от плеча.  
Жан-Жак засмеялся — такого Беку он любил. Он вытянулся, соблазняя, и облизал губы:  
— Так не интересно, Бекки. Я хочу потрогать тебя.  
— Трогать нельзя.  
Бека короткими движениями дорвал футболку до конца и по рукавам.  
— Смотреть нельзя.  
Сложил широкий длинный лоскут и завязал Жан-Жаку глаза мягкой тканью.  
— Говорить можно.  
Говорить резко расхотелось, и Жан-Жак улыбнулся черноте, но вздрогнул от шёпота в самое ухо:  
— Стоп-слово — «окна». Да?  
— Понял: стоп-слово — «окна».  
Вес Беки пропал, оставив Жан-Жака в темноте и одиночестве. Только Жан-Жак и его тело.  
Спина — под ней шершавый ковёр. Запястья — толстая гладкая верёвка. Не давила, но обхватывала плотно, держала крепко. Пальцы — можно потрогать мягкий свитер, коснуться массивной деревянной ножки кровати.  
Солнечное сплетение — прохладное прикосновение к коже. Жан-Жак затаил дыхание, весь сосредотачиваясь на этом касании ладонью: медленно, гладко. Кончики пальцев по животу, вдоль резинки штанов. Жаркий выдох над пупком. Шея — холодный воздух щекочущей струёй. Лицо— теплая нежная кожа. Лёгкое дыхание на губах.  
Жан-Жак подался вперёд, но встретил лишь пустоту. Это не нравилось — слишком непредсказуемо. Бесконтрольно.  
— Расскажу тебе, пока ты меня ждёшь, — голос прозвучал высоко: Бека встал на ноги.  
Жан-Жака накрыло одеялом. Плотный лён. Обогреватель проскрипел колёсиками — Бека ближе подвинул.  
— Сейчас ты, должно быть, ощущаешь беспокойство из-за временной слепоты.  
Голос удалялся, перемещался вправо.  
— Это ничего — я тут, с тобой.  
Слышался шорох, открылся ящик тумбочки, что-то шуршало, щелкало. Флиска взвизгнула молнией. Она была такая яркая, что Жан-Жак видел её даже с закрытыми глазами.  
— Посторонние звуки могут отвлекать тебя. Возможно, слух обострится.  
Голос ушёл влево. Дверца шкафа скрипнула, прозвучал глухой шорох ткани.  
— Возможно, обострятся другие чувства.  
Голос приблизился.  
— Все или некоторые, — совсем рядом.  
Низко, у самого уха:  
— Нас интересуют в основном твои… — Одеяло медленно сползло вниз. Мурашки плотно покрыли открывающуюся кожу. — …тактильные ощущения. Есть ещё вкусы и запахи, Жан-Жак, — губам стало щекотно от слов, — что тебе больше нравится?  
Жан-Жак снова поднял голову. На этот раз губы встретились с губами, мягкими, раскрытыми, вкусными. Жан-Жак простонал в них, попросил, но поцелуй так быстро закончился. Жан-Жак потянулся следом в надежде ухватить ещё и снова не сдержал стон, но на этот раз разочарованный.  
Ответил, подумав:  
— Твой запах возбуждает, Бекки. Ты пахнешь горячим песком и сексом.  
— Приподнимись.  
Лежать на одеяле оказалось приятнее, чем на колючем ковре.  
Бека стянул с Жан-Жака штаны и носки, пощекотал ноги. Жан-Жак вскинулся, пнул воздух.  
— Говнюк!  
Внезапно горячее на шее — сильно нагретая ладонь. Жан-Жак вздрогнул от неожиданности, откинул голову, подставляя горло.  
Живот. Прохладное — вторая ладонь.  
Тёплое на соске — влажный рот. Жан-Жак всхлипнул, попытался подставиться под все касания разом.  
— Хочу тебя видеть, — нетерпеливо прошептал он, — хочу видеть, как ты меня хочешь.  
— Ты и так знаешь, как.  
Всё исчезло. Жан-Жак замер, ожидая прикосновения. Где?  
Плечи. Ладони разной температуры повели по плечам, по рёбрам, прогнали мурашки по телу, впились короткими ногтями в живот. Жан-Жак громко беспокойно дышал. Руки были везде, по всему телу руки. Это возбуждало, это бесило. Жан-Жак представил Беку: красные пятна на щеках, нетерпеливый взгляд, как когда он хотел сейчас и немедленно.  
Резинка трусов неудобно давила под головкой члена. Густая капля стекала на живот. Бекины пальцы погладили через ткань белья, Жан-Жак поднял бёдра. Всё исчезло. Мягкий смех:  
— Нетерпеливый ты. Мы только начали.  
А Жан-Жаку уже не хватало воздуха, он хотел мстить.  
— Бекки, когда ты улыбаешься, у тебя ямочки на щеках.  
Тёплое дыхание на щеке:  
— Я сейчас поцелую тебя. В пупок.  
Жан-Жак замер. Ему казалось, что все его чувства сбежали к пупку и свернулись там в ожидании, но он всё равно вздрогнул от влажного поцелуя.  
— Теперь в губы.  
К губам прилила кровь, они горели, сами раскрылись навстречу пустоте. Ничего.  
— Дыши, Жан, — смеялся Бека.  
Подлый обманщик.  
Жан-Жак задышал обидно, нервно.  
— Хочу посмотреть в твои лживые глаза!  
Ладони провели от щиколоток к коленям, приподнимая волосы, надавили чуть в стороны. Жан-Жак развёл ноги. Бёдра напряглись от чувства совершенной беззащитности и уязвимости.   
— Я поцелую тебя в живот.  
Живот потеплел в предвкушении ласки.  
Тёплое на головке. Влажное. Язык.  
Жан-Жак задохнулся от неожиданности.  
Он весь сконцентрировался на маленьком кусочке своего тела и языке, который облизывал, забирался под резинку, и вот-вот, ещё…  
Бельё сползло вниз по ногам.  
Всё исчезло, и Жан-Жак громко стонал, злился, в паху жарко стучало. Ласковый поцелуй в губы успокоил, расслабил немного. Бека облизал язык Жан-Жака, который скорее ответил, он хотел вцепиться в шею Беки, в затылок, в волосы. Чтобы тот не смог удрать. Но запястья были схвачены злой верёвкой и Жан-Жак торопился взять то, что дают: и Бекины губы, и его язык, и его руки на шее и лице. Бека заменил свой рот пальцами, и Жан-Жак торопливо облизал их и забрал глубже.  
— Тише… тише, Жан, — лёгкие поцелуи в лицо сбавили обороты. — Ты такой жадный.  
Жан-Жак не смог понять, что его сильнее завело: эти слова, или голос, или тихие ровные интонации.  
— Скажи ещё.  
— Жан, Жан, — повторил Бека в ухо, — ты очень чувствительный. И ты весь мой.  
Груди коснулось прохладное, твёрдо-шелковистое, смутно знакомое. Поползло вниз по животу и обратно. Вспомнился чёрный цвет. Хотя скрыть, как напрягся член, вряд ли получилось, Жан-Жак усмехнулся:  
— А ты серьёзно настроен.  
— Да, Жаным. — По груди на шею, обвело подбородок, коснулось губ. — Очень серьёзно.  
Жан-Жак захватил зубами шарик, облизал, встретился с Бекиными губами. Второй шарик побольше, третий…  
Шарики разного диаметра, соединенные силиконовой ниткой, сменялись поцелуями. Каждый шарик Бека облизывал вместе с Жан-Жаком, соприкасаясь с ним языками.  
В рот легло кольцо.  
— Подержи.  
Шарики скатились по плечу и повисли, Жан-Жак удержал зубами.  
Он вздрагивал и изворачивался под ласками — мягкими, щекотными, болезненными, — и уже ничего больше не представлял. Теперь он был в темноте по-настоящему. Весь сосредоточился на чувствах, на внезапных прикосновениях, пытаясь по звукам, по движению воздуха предугадать их.  
Горячий выдох в головку члена. Жан-Жак готов был заплакать, когда не встретил никакого касания.  
— Не двигайся, — ладонь придавила Жан-Жака к полу.  
Жан-Жак захныкал, с трудом перевёл дыхание.  
Щёлкнула крышка тюбика.  
Тишина настораживала. Холодная капля упала под пупок, Жан-Жак вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Тёплая рука прижала бедро, раздвигая ноги.  
Капли падали на внутреннюю сторону бедра, на член и на живот, заставляя вздрагивать снова и снова.  
Жаром обдавало от неизвестности ожидания. Холодное мгновенно становилось горячим, медленно, щекотно стекало с кожи. Ладони ловили, мокро размазывали. Воздух стал гуще от сладкого запаха.  
Член скользил в руке. Жан-Жак застонал протяжно-умоляюще, кольцо выпало изо рта. Острое удовольствие и желание продолжения смешались со страхом, что Бека остановится.  
— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.  
Бека не остановился, он провёл вниз, вверх. Ещё. Он дрочил Жан-Жаку то сжимая сильнее, то едва касаясь. Губы целовали живот и все места с самой тонкой кожей, все беззащитные впадинки.  
— Бека, пожалуйста, ещё!  
В темноте остались только скользкие руки, горячий рот и вишнёвая смазка. Он был очень близко к оргазму, когда исчезло всё, кроме запаха вишни.  
Жан-Жак застонал громко, возмущённо. Заскрёб ногтями по ножке кровати, попытался выкрутить руки из пут.  
Холодный воздух на члене. Бека подул ещё.  
Перепачканная смазкой рука за челюсть. Вишнёвый поцелуй. Жан-Жак стонал в приторно сладкое, слёзы на глазах впитались в повязку. Бека забирался языком глубоко в Жан-Жака, выталкивал его язык из своего рта.  
В зубы снова легло кольцо:  
— Держи, Жаным.  
Жан-Жак загнанно дышал ртом.  
— Не могу.  
— Держи.  
Жан-Жак сомкнул зубы. Сглотнул яркий вкус.  
Скользкие пальцы взяли под колено. Укус в тонкую кожу заставил вскрикнуть.  
Холодное потекло по мошонке, промежности, между ягодиц. Бека прошёлся между ними ребром ладони, долго и тщательно потоптался пальцами.  
Жан-Жак громко всхлипывал. Рука крепко фиксировала.  
Бека надавил под мошонкой, палец плавно соскользнул ниже и очень легко внутрь. Мышцы остро напряглись на одно мгновение и расслабились, впуская.  
— Только не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не останавливайся.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш, тише, Жаным. — Бека подул в лицо.  
Повернул палец, сразу добавил второй. Пальцы скользили легко, тёрли, нагревали.  
Чуть нажал на простату и отпустил.  
Темнота сменилась цветными пятнами.  
Бека полностью вытаскивал пальцы и снова вкручивал их в Жан-Жака, приподнимал, чтобы аккуратно задеть чувствительное, ровно столько, чтобы Жан-Жак не хотел дышать и очень-очень хотел кончить.  
Когда пальцы не вернулись внутрь, Жан-Жак дрыгнулся так, что, кажется, сдвинул кровать…  
— Тише, Жаным, всё хорошо, ты молодец.  
Поцелуи от живота до лица.  
— Такой красивый. Выглядишь очень развратно.  
Рука легла на повязку.  
— Жаль, что я не вижу твоих глаз.  
Шарики скользнули по шее. Один лёг в рот. Самый маленький, размером меньше фаланги пальца. Бекины губы, Бекин язык, пальцы. Жан-Жак уже не понимал, что у него во рту прямо сейчас. Навязчивый вкус вишни путал, сбивал с толку.  
Губы и язык остались, а шарики поползли вниз, по груди, по животу, магнитом волоча за собой возбуждение.  
Сначала пальцы. Не проникая сразу, только лаская чувствительную кожу. Внутрь на фалангу. Два пальца. Три.  
— Ты готов?  
— Да, блядь! Сделай уже!  
— Этот самый большой.  
Одновременно со словами в Жан-Жака скользнул шарик. Мышцы разошлись и сразу сомкнулись, приняв его внутрь.  
Жан-Жак замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Снова мягкий поцелуй в губы.  
— Остальные меньше. Считай.  
Жан-Жак длинно застонал.  
— Бека, ты больной мудак! — Дёрнул руками.  
— Считай, Жаным.  
Жан-Жак облизнул пересохшие губы:  
— Один, — голос охрип, не слушался.  
Бека поцеловал очень нежно. Как будто он вовсе и не связывал Жан-Жака и не устраивал ему сексуальную пытку.  
Погладил рукой мокрые насквозь волосы.  
Между ягодиц медленно надавило, раздвинуло, протолкнуло первый дальше.  
— Два, — прошипел Жан-Жак.  
— Любишь меня?  
— Ненавижу!  
— Я тебя тоже, Жан-Жак.  
Тёплые поцелуи: в бровь, в щеку, в переносицу.  
Но Жан-Жак уже понял, как всё работает, и ждал ещё.  
Третий шарик скользнул внутрь, двинул остальные, задев нервные окончания.  
Жан-Жак задохнулся. Тело выгнулось в пояснице.  
— Жаным?  
— Три! — Жан-Жак извернулся, перевернувшись на бок.  
Мокрую от пота спину тут же остудило холодным воздухом от шеи, вдоль позвоночника к пояснице.  
— Ты молодец, Жаным, но считаешь очень плохо.  
Шарик толкнулся, прокатывая по возбуждённому месту предыдущий.  
Жан-Жак вскрикнул, умоляюще протянул:  
— Ещё!  
— Жаным?  
— Четыре, — хриплый выдох, — ещё, Бека!  
Следующий надавил, но затем отступил, вытягивая за собой остальные.  
Жан-Жак сжался.  
— Нет-нет-нет. — Жан-Жак вцепился в ножку кровати. — Пожалуйста, я не смогу по новой.  
Цепочка остановилась.  
— Будешь хорошо считать?  
— Да!  
Пятый медленно нырнул в Жан-Жака.  
— Пять! — Жан почувствовал, как по щеке стекает слюна, он вздрагивал и ему было всё равно, где верх, а где низ в этой черноте. — Пожалуйста, Бека, дай мне кончить.  
— Нет.  
Бека ладонью развернул лицо Жан-Жака к себе, закрыл рот поцелуем, толкнул шестой.  
— Шесть, — прошептал Жан-Жак, когда Бека отстранился. — Ещё, Бека, сделай так ещё!  
— Осталось немного, — пообещал Бека.  
Нежные прикосновения перемежались с грубыми шлепками.  
Жан-Жак вздрагивал, вгрызался зубами в одеяло. Он закричал, когда следующий подвинул остальные, следом толкнулся палец, удачно придавив, где нужно.  
— Семь, — получилось совсем беззвучно, Жан-Жак не мог больше выдавить ни слова — воздуха не хватало.  
Но Бека, конечно, услышал. Не совсем же он мудак.  
— Не слышу, Жаным.  
— Семь, — немного громче, — семь, Бека, семь!  
Шарики удобно уложились внутри, подстроились под тело.  
От следующего в груди распустилось облегчение.  
— Восемь! — прошептал он. Осознание того, что это последний, закружило голову чуть ли не сильнее оргазма. Член болезненно пульсировал, давило желание потереться обо что угодно, господи.  
— Мы ещё не закончили.  
Но потереться не получалось, и хотелось кричать. Кричать тоже не получалось — Бека запечатал рот мокрым холодным поцелуем. Зубами за мочку, вкрадчивый шёпот:  
— Ну что, Жаным, будешь ещё выёбываться?  
— Я больше никогда не буду выёбываться, Бека.  
Когда Бека обхватил член, удовольствие прожгло всё тело. Нитка натянулась, шевельнув всю цепочку внутри. Ладонь сжала, повела вниз. «Пиздец», — успел подумать Жан-Жак перед оргазмом, и Бека вынул бусы одним плавным движением.  
Всё в запахе вишни. На висках высыхали дорожки от пота или слёз. В горле пересохло. На глазах рука вместо повязки. Вторая тянула за запястья, развязывая затёкшие, саднящие руки.  
Бека целовал глубокие следы от верёвки на руках, растирал пальцы. Было тепло. То ли обогреватель нагрел комнату, то ли колхозная заклейка окон действительно работала.  
— Бека, это было так… — Жан-Жак не знал, «как». — Я захочу повторить.  
— Я тоже. Думаю, это не весь твой потенциал.  
— Ты чёртов псих.  
Бека лег рядом на спину.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я всё равно буду выёбываться? — уточнил Жан-Жак.  
— Конечно, — успокоил Бека, липко сплетая пальцы.  
Жан-Жак смотрел, как за окном валит снег, на оконные рамы, свободные от занавесок, на неровный потолок. Он пытался угадать, любит ли Бека гирлянды и согласится ли их повесить, если не очень любит. Ещё Жан-Жак думал, что иногда он вообще ничего не знает о Беке. А иногда знает его лучше, чем себя. А иногда Бека знает его лучше, чем он себя сам.  
— Жаным, предлагаю больше не покупать вишнёвую.  
— Бека, теперь я на другую просто не согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Жаным (каз. душа моя) — ласковое обращение.


End file.
